The Last Full Moon
by Wings-Of-An-Angel-4
Summary: Another full moon is approaching. What happens when Lewis suggests looking at it, rather than shying away from it? Story set after season 2, before season 3.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.**

Hey everybody! Super sorry I didn't keep all the promises I made about this story, but I'm back now. I am rewriting this story, no, no plot changes or anything like that, I'm simply making chapter longer or combining some, I'm also taking the story in a new direction than I originally planned, so we'll have to see how that will turn out. I'm also not sure if I will include Bella or Charlotte in my story as of yet, we'll see how it pans out. Wish the new story luck!

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hello girls"

The girls looked up from their conversation, "Miss. Chatham, what are you doing at the Juice Net Café?"

"Oh, I just thought I would drop by, maybe tell you a story?"

"You mean give us a warning?"

"Rikki! Don't be so mean!"

"Cleo's right Rikki, whatever Miss. Chatham has to say should be helpful to us."

Emma got up and brought over an extra chair for Miss. Chatham to sit in. As she sat down the girl's turned their attention to her in expectancy. She finally looked up and began.

"You girl's know the power of the full moon, I trust you realize the unforgiving power it holds and never try to face fire with fire." She looked to Rikki.

"While being afraid of it will save you from disaster, it is not a good way to live your life." She looked first to Emma then Cleo.

"However, thanks to the moon pool, you can safely look to the moon and have no permanent after effects, but once the moon pool is gone, every full moon after will leave more and more inhuman." She met every girl's eyes, as if burning the message into the their brains. She got up and left afterwards, leaving the girl's shaken.

To say the girl's were shocked would have been an understatement, for they were just talking of the newest predicament they got themselves into.

"Do you think she knows?" asked Rikki.

"Inhuman?" questioned Cleo.

Emma turned her head to the ocean, remembered tonight was a full moon, then asked, "Does anyone else see that flash of purple light?"

* * *

**R&R**

**Hope you like the prologue of the rewritten version of The Last Full Moon!**


	2. Thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.**

HEY!

Go read the prologue to know what's going on!

* * *

Outside the Juice Net Cafe, after the afternoon shift, Cleo comes up to meet Emma.

"Hey Em," Cleo said.

"Hey Cleo, where's Rikki?" Emma asked.

"She's out shopping for tonight" Cleo replied.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Emma asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot. The full moon. Tonight." Cleo said.

"Oh. Wait, it's not my turn to have the house, is it?" asked Emma.

"No, and it's a good thing too" said Rikki, walking over to the their small little group.

"Hey Rikki" said Cleo.

"Wait, what do you mean 'and it's a good thing too'?" Emma asked.

"Oh come on Em. You've been totally out of it for the past week" Rikki replied.

"Yeah Em what's up with you? You've totally spaced out since the..." Cleo trailed off.

"The what Cleo?" Rikki asked, annoyed.

"The new moon" Cleo said quietly.

* * *

"Yeah, weird, maybe Lewis will know, we have go meet him at Mako Island " Rikki said.

"Yeah let's go" agreed both Cleo and Emma.

They raced down to a deserted place on the beach.

"No ones coming, right?" asked Cleo.

"Yeah, yeah let's just go" Rikki answered.

They looked around one last time before diving into the ocean.

As they swam they turned it into a race. Cleo shook her head and just continued going her normal speed. Emma got the one up on Rikki and beather to the moon pool. As Rikki surfaced she saw Emma, sitting there looking at a pretend watch.

"What took you so long?" she asked innocently.

Rikki glared at her, splashed her with water, then gave her a smile as Cleo surfaces.

* * *

"So Cleo, do you want to know who won?" Emma asked.

"Let me guess, the girl who's smiling like an idiot?" Cleo said innocently.

"Hey..." Emma started.

"So where's Lewis? I mean _he is_ the one who said meet him here," Rikki said, cutting Emma off.

"I'm right here guys, hold on a minute" Lewis calls to them from the tunnel.

"Late, like always" Rikki says, shaking her head.

"Hey, lay off him he's been working on this for awhile, I think" said Cleo uncertain.

"Well not really awhile, more like…a day...or two" Lewis said, sitting in front of them.

"A day?" Rikki asked.

"Or two?" Cleo asked.

"What do you have in mind Lewis? I mean what giant plan only took two days to come up with?" Emma asked.

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Never a good idea," Rikki mumbles under her breath as Cleo shoves her so Lewis can continue.

"…that tonight, at Cleo's house, you should all look at the full moon, while your mermaids" Lewis said, wearing a stupid smile.

The girl's just stare open mouthed at him.

"What?" he asks.

"_Never_ a good idea," says Rikki.

* * *

**R&R**

**Remember, this story is being rewritten but no plot changes are being made, go see the Prologue if you are confused. **


	3. Bad Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.**

_Italicized words are thoughts_

_**Bold italics are inner voices**_

Whoops! Honestly, I thought it was Monday. :)

* * *

"Lewis, are you serious?" asked Emma, baffled.

"Have you gone _completely_ crazy this time?" Rikki practically shouted into his face.

"I really hope you have a good reason for this Lewis" Cleo said, obviously angry and confused.

"No, guys, trust me, I do, I swear I have a good reason. Rikki, stop that" Lewis said.

Rikki immediately stopped bunching up her hand, and turned it away from the cone of the volcano, away from the sky. When Emma and Cleo gave her that just-what-exactly-were-you-going-to-do? look she just shrugged and said:

"Well he's making me nervous and angry. I mean for one whole year he was Mr. Never Look at the Full Moon"

"Rikki's right Lewis, for once. Emma said, ignoring Rikki's glare "So, why are you suggesting that we look at the full moon?" Emma asked, only slightly concerned that the answer may make sense.

"OK, well I found this book entitled..." Lewis started, holding up a book.

"Mysterious Mermaids and The Myths That Surround Them" Cleo finished his sentence, looking at the book in question.

"Doesn't that name sound familiar?" asked Rikki.

"It should. That was the book that created the wish granting potion, remember?" Emma asked Rikki, like a teacher to a child.

"Of _course_ I remember Emma," Rikki replied with a sneer, "I never _did_ get my pizza".

"So Lewis, why did you get the book again?" Cleo asked to change the subject off of pizza.

"Well, thanks to Rikki my old copy got ruined and I never got a proper look at it" Lewis replied.

"Me! What could I have done to ruin your precious book?" Rikki asked.

"Well, if you hadn't used your power to heat the wish granting..." Lewis started angrily.

"Green glob stuff yeah, yeah, then it wouldn't have run ramped and destroyed your book, yeah, yeah sorry." Rikki replied, blushing ever so slightly. A stunned silence followed Rikki's apology.

"Anyway, you were saying Lewis?" Emma said, breaking the silence.

"Right, well, I was reading farther into the book, and it says that if a mermaid were to look at the full moon, while she was a mermaid, she would not only master her powers, but not be moonstruck" Lewis concluded, proud of himself.

"So all we have to do is be mermaids when the full moon is out, and we won't be moonstruck?" Cleo asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

"That's what the book says" Lewis replied, _trying_ to look innocent and failing miserably.

A wide, devilish grin spread across his face, thankfully the girls weren't looking at him. No, the girls were whispering to each other, about the full moon, the book, and especially, Lewis.

* * *

"He's acting _really_ weird" Cleo whispered.

"Yeah, and what's up with the whole, look at the full moon thing?" Rikki stage-whispered, hoping Lewis heard her.

"Come on guys, what if this actually works? I mean, that means that we'll never be moonstruck again!" Emma replied.

"And if it doesn't work?" Rikki challenged her.

"Then we'll be moonstruck, what's the worst that can happen?" Emma retorted, determined to get her way.

"I don't know..." Cleo started, uncertain of the entire situation.

Rikki, however, was pondering the entire situation, looking at every possible aspect of it.

_Emma's right, what's the worst that could happen? What have we done that was so bad while we were moonstruck?_

_**Um...let's see, you hurt Lewis, kissed Zane, and burned Emma.**_

_Ok, well, yeah those things did happen, but Zane and me are together now so that's not really a bad thing. And Emma wasn't mad, plus, she used her power to cool off, and she was fine. _

**_What about hurting Lewis?_**

_That was his fault._

**_How so?_**

_If he had got the correct times on his computer program, then we wouldn't have left and gotten moonstruck._

Rikki pushed the 'sensible' side of her thoughts away.

"Maybe Emma's right," Rikki said, noticing Emma's smile.

"Rikki, how can you say that? I thought _I_ would cave before you did" Cleo said, obviously surprised.

"Well, I mean, if it means no more being moon stricken, then I'm in" Rikki replied.

"Me too" Emma quickly said.

"Well Cleo?" They looked at her expectantly. While they had made up their minds, Cleo's was running wild.

**_No! Looking at the full moon is TERRIBLE!_**

_But, what if it helps?_

**_No! How could it help? You'll get moonstruck, duh!_**

_But Lewis said we wouldn't, and coming from him, that says a lot._

_**Just because a book says it's a good idea doesn't make it one. How could you even consider it?**_

_Well, the book was right before, so it can be right again, right?_

"Right" Cleo said, half to herself.

"What's right?" Emma asked Cleo.

"Hm...Oh, um, you are. I'm in to" Cleo responded.

_YES!_ Emma thought to herself, smiling ever so slightly.

* * *

Turning to Lewis, they were quite startled by what their eyes witnessed.

What they saw was Lewis, on the ground, laughing his head off, and clutching the book. It was the weirdest thing the girls have _ever_seen Lewis do, even in Rikki's book.

"Um...Something, funny?" Cleo asked.

"What?" *laughs* "Oh, it's n...nothi...nothing" Lewis said, trying to contain the laughs that were threatening to come out.

"Well, we better go, full moon is up in one hour and we still have to grab our things" Rikki stated, eyeing Lewis suspiciously.

"OK. Meet you guys at Cleo's" Emma said, as she ducked under the water and sped off in the direction of the shore. Rikki followed, saying "see you" before she left.

"See you there Lewis, ok?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, see you" Lewis responded, watching Cleo. All the while his mind's racing.

**_What ARE you doing? Don't you love her? This could KILL her! You've read the book and you KNOW the risks!_**

_No it won't, you know that. I'm only trying to help her not hurt her. And plus, I'm sure the book is just exaggerating._

**That's the spirit Lewis, and if she accidentally gets hurt in the process, at least she'll live.**

A dark voice filled Lewis' head, clouding his thoughts. He shuddered.

* * *

Once she returned home, Cleo really didn't know what to do.

Normally she would be taping up the windows, making sure not one sliver of moonlight could get in. She didn't know what to do so, she did nothing. She waited for the others to arrive, which wasn't all that long. Both girls arrived at the same time, followed closely by Lewis. Emma and Rikki were thinking the same thing,

_Why hasn't she taped up the windows, the doors, making sure no water was anywhere? Why...oh, oops, old habits die-hard._

"Less than 15 minutes before the moon rises, guys" Lewis said.

"Ok, do you guys want something to eat?" Cleo asked, being the ever-gracious hostess.

"Sure" they all replied. Cleo got food and 5 minutes later they were eating, and as they were eating, the sky got darker and the sun sank lower. Only a couple of minutes now separated the three mermaids with the full moon.

*beep, beep* Lewis' watch beeped. He looked at it momentarily, then looked at the girls who nodded their heads slowly.

"You guys ready?" Lewis asked.

The girls looked at one another, reading each others eyes told what they all were thinking, they were scared. But they said they would do it, and it was too late to board up the house now. So, with one final glance at each other they stood up.

They each grabbed at glass of water that was conveniently placed in front of them as Lewis made his way to the curtains. The girls, hesitant, let the water spill over the edge of the cups, onto themselves. They felt that familiar feeling and looked down to see they were turning into water.

A few seconds later they flopped onto the couch once again, their tails flopping aimlessly on the ground. They looked up to see Lewis sliding the curtains back, that same evil smile on his face. The last thing they all thought was:

_This is a bad idea._

_

* * *

_

**R&R**


	4. Destroy

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.**

_Italicized words are thoughts_

Cleo's POV

As Lewis pulled the curtain back from the window, I saw an evil smile on his face. It was then that I realized this would be a bad idea. When the curtains were finally drawn all the way, I tried to look away, but then the clouds shifted and the full moon came into view. It kept chanting my name over and over again:

**Cleo Cleo Cleo Cleo Cleo**

I looked at it full on, and I knew I was moonstruck. And so did the moon, it stopped chanting my name and chanted something else. Something I had never heard it chant before. It didn't chant the familiar:

**Come to the Ocean. Come to the Sea. Swim to the Depths. Come to Me. **

It started chanting:

**Destroy. Destroy. Destroy.**

It was so odd; I looked over to Emma and Rikki. They of course were looking at the moon, transfixed. I wondered if they heard the same thing I did, or if they heard something else. As a cloud passed over the moon, they looked at me, and suddenly I heard them speaking, but I was too moonstruck to realize their mouths weren't moving.

**We need to get out of hear. Freeze Freeze Freeze. I need to freeze everything.**

Emma looked me right in the eye as she said this, like she was trying to persuade me to agree. I, however, was confused since she couldn't freeze anything with out water.

Then Rikki came into my field of vision. She also looked straight into my eyes as she said:

**Burn Burn Burn. We need to start and start NOW!**

_Start what?_

I was about to ask her when the moonlight captured my attention. As I looked back the moon chanted something different than before. It all made sense then, I had looked away before the moon finished it's chant. I closed my eyes as the rest of the chant washed over me:

**Destroy Destroy Destroy. Get rid of everything in your path, everybody in your way. Your target is I, but to get to me, you must destroy whatever is necessary. When the time is right, DESTROY!**

It all fell into place. At midnight the full moon will be at its peak, at midnight it will be no more. We will officially block out the moon. I had no idea why the moon would tell us to block it out, but the idea was so tempting I didn't care. It brought us so much trouble; it was a wonder why we never thought of this before.

* * *

I turned my head to see the others waiting for me; I nodded at Emma, then at Rikki. Rikki dried us off. Once we could stand, we knew what to do. Emma left to go find Ash, let him find out the hard way never to intimidate her EVER again. And Rikki left to go find Zane. He'll NEVER break up with her again, she'll make sure of that.

Me, on the other hand, looked around for Lewis. It was obvious he left so I had the task to go find him. I ran straight for his boat, I knew I would find him there.

_Why were we seeking out our boyfriends? What did this help? How did this fall into place with the rest of the plan? _

This thought, like the others I had during the night, made no sense. All were disregarded, determined to go through with a plan that made perfect sense to a moonstruck mermaid.

* * *

When I reached Lewis, the evil smile he had at the beginning of the night left his face, and appeared on mine.

_He has to be destroyed. He has to be eliminated!_

Like he knew what I was thinking, he started his boat and drove off. As if _that_ could save him!

_Does he really think he can out run a _mermaid_?_

I jumped into the water after him, easily getting ahead of him. I surfaced to check where he was. He was coming straight at me, though he was looking behind him like _I _was following _him_! I raised my hand, and made the water work to my own intentions.

It clogged the propeller, stopping the boat just feet from my face. Lewis looked confused for a moment; a second later he swung around to face me. He was a second too late.

The water engulfed his boat, slowly sinking it. When it was just at the point of completely sinking, I threw a huge gust of wind at him, knocking him out of the boat and into the sea. I threw another gust at him that slowly towed him back towards the shore. I dropped my hand, and looked at the sky.

* * *

It was almost time; I wouldn't want to be late, as if that could happen. I sunk down into the ocean and sped off towards Mako. The moon was minutes away from aligning itself with the cone of the volcano.

I went through to the moon pool; Rikki and Emma were already there. Rikki dried me off and I stood up with them waiting for that moment when the moon pool would bubble for the_ last_ time.

**R&R**


	5. Clouded Judgement

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.**

_Italicized words are thoughts_

**Bold Italics are inner voices**

Underlined words are flashbacks

Emma's POV

As Lewis reached for the edge of the curtain I thought back to Cleo and Rikki's conversation earlier in the day:

"Yeah Em what's up with you? You've totally spaced out since the..." Cleo trailed off.

"The what Cleo?" Rikki said, annoyed.

"The new moon" Cleo said quietly.

And suddenly the night of the new moon hit me full force:

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see Cleo's living room, which was weird because we weren't sleeping over that night. I then saw Cleo and Rikki sitting on the couch, next to…me. _

_Right at that moment I concluded that I was either insane or dreaming, I chose the latter._

_I looked to Lewis to see him pull back the curtain; I caught a glimpse of the full moon before I looked over to us. I guess dream full moons have no affect on mermaids. _

_When my dream self came into focus, I got scared. I'd never seen myself moonstricken before. My eyes were paler than usual and I had such a far away look, like I wasn't in control of my own body! _

_At the same time, however, it looked like I was, listening to something. After that my dream self had a brief exchange with the other dream mermaids, and it seemed like they had agreed upon something. Rikki started drying my dream self off as I watched Lewis slip out the front door._

_It all went black for a few seconds, then it changed and everything was white, then colorful. Finally the colors shifted into shapes and objects, and I saw that the dream mermaids were at Mako by the moonpool._

_I watched as we used our powers, together. The wind picked up inside the volcano, then lightning striked the sides. I screamed for Rikki and Cleo to stop. My dream self wasn't doing anything. _

_Then dream Emma raised her arm. I looked up to see pitch black clouds cover the moon, only the moon. I looked down to see a giant piece of rock had dislodged itself from the cone. It was coming straight at us, then..._

I woke up sweating and screaming, my room icy cold. 

My parents came in at that moment; my mother held me and tried to get me to tell her what was wrong. I couldn't tell her though, she didn't even know I was a mermaid, and she definitely didn't need to know that I was capable of doing those things in my dream. She finally gave up, opting to hold and comfort me. 

I fell asleep hearing, "It was just a dream, just a dream."

It took me 'til the next morning to realize that I had said those words that soothed me so much and that scared me, a lot.

* * *

As the memory released me I opened my eyes to see the moon out. I smiled as the moon took root in my brain and I became moonstruck. I felt my body changing and I looked to see my hands glow a soft blue. This sight would normally freak me out; however, my moonstruck mind paid it no mind.

The moon spoke at that moment:

**You have more power now, thanks to me you have more power than you ever wanted. My time has finally come, it has been foretold for ages. You need this last boost of power to finally take me out. I've bothered you long enough and I'm ready to leave. Use your new power tonight, and...**

The moon gave me a list of instructions after that. But, what was the new power it had mentioned? Did we not reach our fullest potential at the planetary alignment?

I looked over to see Cleo looking at me, confused. Rikki and me waited as she turned to look at the moon once again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lewis slip out the door, I didn't draw attention to him, it's not like he could stop us. My mind seemed to scream that something wasn't right, like I had done this all before, that someone needed to help us. The fog inside my mind slowly swallowed the voice as the full moon's control intensified.

When Cleo looked back at me and nodded, I wondered what she had heard the moon tell her, all I could think of was:

_We need to get out of hear. Freeze Freeze Freeze. I need to freeze everything._

My mind was reeling at this point; even my own thoughts didn't seem to make sense.

* * *

I came back to reality as Cleo nodded her head at me; Rikki then started to dry me off. As soon as she was finished she turned to start on Cleo and I stood up and left the house. I looked at my watch to see I had exactly one hour 'til I would help the moon in the weirdest ways.

As my fog filled brain cleared somewhat I debated against myself.

_Was this truly the best idea? Should we have thought this through, even just a tiny bit more? _

The fog came back and I realized my feet had been walking the entire time, like they had a mind of their own. My destination appeared to be the Juice Net Café. I shrugged at my internal question and decided to visit Ash.

* * *

As I got to the Juicenet Café and stepped through the hanging beads I saw Ash cleaning up with no one else around, perfect.

"Hey" I called over to him, my voice sounding off. It was too, airy, almost like I was whispering.

I didn't think he could hear me and was about to repeat myself when he spun around so quickly that the left over juice he was carrying flew out his hand. It flew right at me and out of pure instinct I held up my hand to freeze the juice and it did. My initial thought was that Ash would know of my powers, but as I looked up another thought became more important.

Ash was wide-eyed and not moving, I thought he was in shock after my little use of power when I noticed three distinct things. Ash was standing on one leg and bent over looking at me, the tray he was carrying was tipped at a dangerous level, and the glasses that he had been carrying on the tray were mid-fall, almost like someone had taken a snapshot of the entire thing.

I quickly took a step back and surveyed the entire room. Everything looked normal except for the hanging beads that were in mid-swing and the clock on the wall. I checked the time against my own watch and figured the clock was five minutes off, and the second hand wasn't moving. I could still hear the ocean outside lapping at the beach and a distant bird cawing. I remembered the moon's 'gift', so I concluded this was my new power, I could freeze time of the room I was in. I couldn't question or dwell on that fact as the fog returned to my mind.

Being the neat freak I am, I cleaned up the entire room, including the juice that hung in mid-air and the glasses so they wouldn't shatter when I unfroze time. That thought reminded me I had to figure out how to unfreeze time. After a few hand gestures that would make anybody passing by think I was just the slightest insane I found that all it took was me holding my hand, like I was going to freeze something, then I suddenly turned my hand counter-clockwise into a fist.

As soon as I let my hand drop Ash's shocked expression was quickly wiped away as he fell to the floor. I noticed that the clock sped up to the correct time, and that I only had five more minutes before midnight.

"What the... Why are...How did...Shouldn't you be..." Ash tried to get out a coherent sentence.

I disregarded anything he said and ran out the door calling a quick:

"I'll explain later!" to Ash.

* * *

I raced to the beach and swiftly dove into the sea, making the smoothest human to mermaid transformation anyone has ever seen as I sped off to Mako. I raced through the tunnel that led to the moon pool and surfaced to see Rikki waiting. She helped me out and dried me off, afterwards we waited a couple minutes for Cleo to arrive. When she surfaced Rikki quickly dried her off, and we all stood side by side.

The moon appeared at the cone of the volcano as it peaked. The fog in my mind cleared for a split second for me to hope we were doing the right thing.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Revealed Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.**

_Italicized words are thoughts_

**_Bold Italics are inner voices _**

Rikki's POV

As Lewis pulled the curtain back one thought ran through my mind:

_We are stupid._

I don't even know how Lewis convinced us to do this, wasn't he the one who always warned us not to look at the full moon? I mean, after the whole, we accidentally threw you out a volcano when we were moonstruck fiasco, I totally thought he would be against any sort of full moon gazing.

And, if I were to be completely honest with myself, I was a bit…scared. Ever since my first moonstricken night when my powers went completely insane I've always been a little scared it'll happen again.

Of course, whenever this happens either my worry fades away, as I become moonstruck or my tough girl side comes out, like now:

_Why shouldn't we do this? I mean, when the last time my powers got so out of control I hurt my friends? Excluding the Lewis fiasco it was that first night being moonstruck, what are the chances it'll happen again?_

_

* * *

_

So with my mind made up I turned to look at the full moon:

**Hey Rikki, you know I'm a threat to you and your silly friends, I always cause you trouble. Why don't you ever do anything about it? It's because you can't, that's why. You always have this tough girl attitude surrounding you but you would never fight for yourself, you're too chicken. You always have your boyfriend Zane to fight your battles, right?**

_Ok, this is a first, and hopefully a last. The moon was really starting to irk me._

**Hey, I'm talking to you.**

_Ugh, it's talking again. And it sounds a lot like Charlotte._

**Now, what are you gonna do about me? Are you just going to sit there and "be the bigger person"? Or, are you going to finally fight?**

_You know what?_

**What?**

_I'm gonna take you down._

**I'd love to see you try. **

**

* * *

**

With my plan finalized I turned to look at Emma. She, however, was looking at Cleo so I shifted my gaze to her. She was staring at both of us with confusion running through her eyes.

_Ugh, why was she always so slow on the uptake?_

I quickly shifted my eyes to the moon then back at her, hoping she would follow my lead. She did, thankfully, and I started to dry myself off as she finished moon gazing. When she turned around to face us a second time I was halfway done with drying Emma and used my other hand to dry off Cleo.

When we had all been dried off Emma immediately left with determination raging in her eyes. As I got up to leave Cleo seemed to be fiddling with a thought in her brain; her eyes radiated smugness of some kind:

_That just can't be right, Cleo too…innocent to be smug._

_**But you know it's right for tonight.**_

I shrugged off the last thought as I stood and left the house. I ducked into the nearby shrubs to wait until Cleo. I didn't have to wait as I saw her exit the house minutes later heading for the docks.

I recalled the moon whispering something about a new power earlier and decided to try it out. I let my mind go blank as my senses heightened; my ears picked up the waves crashing at the beach, my tongue tasted the salt in the air. A breeze rushed over my skin and I shuddered as I finally opened my eyes. I raised my hand to look at it, only it wasn't exactly tangible, I could see straight through it to the ground below.

After recovering from the creepy sight I set off for Zane's house. At the moment we were broken up, again. We did the break up, make up deal so often it began to feel routine, a cycle I couldn't seem to break. I call it the Zikki Pattern, a term my friends would roll their eyes at whenever I mentioned it. I liked to call it a pattern to remind myself we will get back together after we break up. The moon was right however, very unusual of itself, Zane fought too many of my battles and needed to learn that I could take care of myself.

* * *

I got to Zane's house and marched right up to his front door; I knew Harrison wouldn't be home from the times Zane would sneak me over while his dad worked. When I reached the door I, literally, broke it down.

Zane immediately jumped up from the couch he was sitting on, knocking over his iPod in the process; I could faintly hear music coming from it. He looked pretty scared, heck; I would be too if my front door had been broken down by itself, or at least, that's what it looked like.

I began to circle him, venting my frustrations at him. He could only follow the sound of my voice; sometimes he would look directly at me, not that he knew, before I moved.

I told him of how I hurt everytime we broke up; I told him I was sick of the Zikki Pattern, of how I wanted to break it once and for all.

At the mention of 'Zikki' he head snapped to where my voice was and whispered, "Rikki? Is that you?"

I stopped circling and walked straight up to his face. I allowed my new power to come off and I watched as he jumped a foot into the air at seeing me appear in front of him; I reveled in the fact that I heard his heart falter for a second.

As he dealt with his shock my watch beeped; I realized I only had a few minutes to get to Mako. I turned and dashed out the door, faintly hearing:

"What happened?"

* * *

As I reached the beach and dove into the ocean I too wondered at what happened tonight. I shook off the thought and started swimming before my tail even appeared. I arrived at the moon pool in record time; no one was there yet.

A few minutes later Emma showed up and I dried her off. As soon as I was done Cleo appeared and I too dried her off. She stood up quickly, in the middle of us as always, as we all turned to watch the moon peak.

As I saw the moon crest the volcano I realized Zane didn't fight my battles; I fought my battles and many that weren't even mine. I glared at the moon when I figured out it had lied to me. That thought only made me angrier.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Darkstruck

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.**

Underlinedwords are flashbacks

Zane's POV

After Rikki left, I stood where I was trying to get my heart beat under control. After my heart slowed to a reasonable speed I analyzed what just happened:

My dad was on yet another of his 'business trips', that left the house to me, but I wasn't complaining. I finished all my homework around nine, and went to the living room to watch TV.

A movie had just started so I made some popcorn and settled down to watch, bad idea. 

It was a love story kind of movie; I was thrilled. I had already settled in and made my popcorn so I decided to watch it; plus, the remote was all the way across the room.

The movie was about a couple whom always got into fights. The girl always left for a few days, yet she always came back, and the boy knew it. Finally, the girl didn't come back and the boy realized that he never wanted her to leave in the first place. At the end, the guy confessed his love to the girl and they lived happily ever after.

_Ugh, gag me with a spoon._

I couldn't help to get a tiny bit into it and replace the girl with Rikki and the guy with me. I got me wondering what would happen if Rikki and I never got back together. I pushed the thought away, reminding myself that we always got back together.

I reached for my iPod and turned to the first song, "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings. I normally wouldn't listen to it since Rikki's the one who got it for me, she always said it described our relationship perfectly, but after the movie I decided to listen to it, really listen to it.

* * *

As the music came to a close, I turned off my iPod and sat in silence, just thinking of how Rikki was right, it really did do our relationship justice. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges and crash-landed in the hallway. I whirled around to see what caused it and was faced with air. I was confused, there was no storm to make a strong enough wind to knock a door in.

I could suddenly feel something behind me, I turned to see what it was but the feeling followed my pattern and moved to my backside. This dance continued until the feeling started talking.

"Why do we do this? We fight, then we're back to normal. We fight again and suddenly we break up. I know we always get back together, but I hurts every single time we break up!" the angry force screamed. And, to be honest, at this point I thought we had an angry ghost in our house that just needed to vent her anger.

"What happens if we don't get back together? I'm sick and tired of the Zikki Pattern!" she screamed. My head snapped to the voice the minute the word 'Zikki' left its mouth. 

_Zikki? That's the annoying name everyone calls Rikki and me. Rikki…it couldn't be her, she's supposed to be at Cleo's._

"Rikki?" I asked, oh so scared for my life at this point. The screaming stopped suddenly but I could still feel the presence of something moving towards me. And then in a matter of two seconds flat I was staring directly at Rikki. I literally flew a foot in the air, but not before I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now rimmed with silver, an all too familiar sight on the night of the full moon.

_Full moon, tonight, what's she doing at my house?_

Her watch beeped and I watched as she dashed from my house; before she was too far away I said:

"What happened?" and I swear I saw her step falter for a moment.

* * *

The minute she was off my property, probably heading for the beach, I got my cell phone and tried calling Lewis, to see what had gone wrong, only to be met with a dial tone asking for my name and number. I quickly redialed for Ash:

RING

**Hello?**

_Hey Ash, it's Zane._

**Hey, what's up?**

_Umm, well Rikki was just here and I'm pretty sure she's moonstruck._

**What? Are you sure?**

_Yeah, her eyes had that weird silver rim around them. Anyway have you seen Emma or Cleo, maybe even Lewis?_

**Well, yeah, Emma was here earlier. Funny thing is, she came in around nine, definitely moonstruck, and then she just left at five to midnight.**

_What's so strange about that?_

**I can't remember anything between nine and eleven fifty-five.**

_Do you know where Lewis is? I'm sure he did this, whatever it is._

**He should be at Cleo's house helping the girl's stay away from moonlight.**

_Well he obviously didn't do tha, so where else would he go?_

**Probably the docks.**

_Good meet me there._

**Got it.**

_Click_

**Click**

**

* * *

**

I ran to the docks, knowing Ash would do the same. We met up and went to where Lewis usually docks his boat. When we got there, we found Lewis, soaked, looking up at the moon. Ash went up to him and spun him around so he was looking at us. I took a good close look at him, ending with his eyes; I didn't like what I saw.

"Ash, look at his eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it" I practically forced his head to be eye level with Lewis'. When he pulled back, I know he saw what I saw. It was kind of like he was moonstruck, but his eyes had a black lining around them, instead of the girl's silver lining.

"Lewis, what did you do to the girls?" Ash asked, always the patient one.

"I got them moonstruck" Lewis replied.

"Why would you do that?" I almost screamed in his face, always the impatient one.

"To get rid of the moon, of course" he answered, glaring daggers at the moon.

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere, let's just get your boat and take him to Mako with us" Ash said to me.

"Good idea" I replied. We pushed Lewis ahead of us into my boat, and then we sped off towards Mako. I drove, but I kept an eye on Lewis, giving him quick glances every so often. It seemed that every time I did that, his eyes lost their blue and became blacker.

As soon as we pulled the boat onto the beach an ear-piercing thunderclap came, then an eye blinding lightning flash, and finally a torrent of rain. It poured down onto us as we made the slow walk towards the moonpool entrance.

We finally made it. Ash slid in first, then I pushed Lewis down, and I finally slid in myself. When we walked into the moon pool area, I didn't like what we saw.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Icy Tomb

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.**

As the moon reached its peak, the moonpool and the surrounding cave was bathed in the ethereal glow. The pool reacted instantly, rising and falling to the moon's demands; small water droplets began their ascent towards the sky. Only about half the normal amount began the journey skyward, the rest were frozen in an icy tomb.

Emma lowered her outstretched arm, somewhat hesitantly, as if she was unsure of what she just did. She realized the water entrance to the pool had been blocked with her deed, as if a fog had been lifted to show her the way. Yet this fog again covered her mind as the moon continued to bathe her in its light, almost like it was taunting her. She slowly but surely stepped back with the others, shoulder to shoulder with Cleo.

As the line of girls reformed itself, two sharp gasps could be heard from the tunnel entrance. Zane and Ash's eyes widened as the trio turned to face them; their eyes had become silver hazed and little color was left in them. No one noticed Lewis' eyes, looking similar to the girls, black hazed and no sliver of blue.

Too stunned to do anything but stare, Cleo took the opportunity to raise the wind and push the guys up against the cave wall. Emma once again used her power to freeze them to the wall, front row seats to a show they came to prevent.

The girls returned to the task at hand, running out of time was just not an option and the full moon didn't stop its course for anyone. The three girls all raised their hands to summon a storm complete with lightning and fierce winds.

* * *

The boys watched in awe; they could literally see the magic swirling around their girlfriends.

Cleo was wrapped in a cyclone of purple and Lewis watched as it became tighter and tighter around her body; he looked away before the cyclone could merge with her body and leave her skin with purple tinge.

Emma seemed to be frozen inside a cube of white; Ash watched as the cube melted and swirled around her before sinking into her skin in various patterns.

Rikki happened to be consumed in red flames of magic and Zane's mind flashed back to the night when he found Rikki surrounded by flames, before he knew of her mermaid abilities. He snapped back to reality, though he wished it were a dream, when the flames danced closer to Rikki's exposed skin. He cried out when they touched her and left angry red marks, almost as if she had been burned.

* * *

The girls hardly noticed their skin change, though they could see the magic in the air, three colors for three powers. They started focusing more on the tangible magic in front of them and less on the full moon above them. As they moved their hands, so too did the magic move, as well as the storm they had conjured. They began combining their powers, simple two colored swirls and complex three colored braids.

The storm itself slowly followed orders and soon enough the moon was covered in gray clouds and little moonlight filtered through. Emma wasn't needed for the time being and she staggered back, the fog inside her brain was slowly lifting.

Rikki had since stepped up and was working her red magic like she had done it all before. Her magic quickly multiplied and filled the space in front of her, merely contained by Emma's white magic and Cleo purple magic that gave it all form. The storm above followed suit and the clouds filled with raging lightning, growing darker as the seconds ticked by. Her left over magic seemed to swirl out of control with Rikki not paying it much attention, though closer inspection showed her other hand to be the one manipulating it. Lightning from above striked dangerously close to the volcano cone for awhile before it actually began hitting it; rocks fell to the white ice below, never leaving so much as a scratch.

Cleo then made sure that there was plenty of water filling the clouds covering the moon as Rikki held the lightning in check.

Ash called out to Emma, trying to bring her back to the world of reason, and sighed in relief as she turned to him with silver rimmed, blue eyes. He felt hope drain out of him as the silver once again swallowed her blue eyes.

The fog inside Emma's mind fought with her logical side as it tried to implant one last thought in her mind. The fog only overpowered her logical side for mere moments, but that was all it took. Emma whipped around and in one fluid motion had both the water and the lightning inside the clouds frozen in place.

The trio turned once again and began to walk out, Emma in the middle like she was being pulled; as they passed through the entrance Rikki shot her hand out and let the boys fall from the wall they had been previously frozen to. Zane and Ash fell to the ground and once again were too shocked to move; as Lewis fell his eyes became lighter until they were once again the normal shade of blue.

* * *

By the time Zane and Ash had gotten to the beach with Lewis in tow the girls were nothing more than hurried footprints in the sand, some washed away by the swell of the ocean. They were shocked to realize it was still dark; by magic know only to the mermaids the clouds had moved with the moon and lightened to match the lightening sky, still not letting moonlight shine through.

They quickly boarded Zane's boat and raced off towards the shore with Lewis muttering, "It's for the best." Over and over again until he jumped out when they docked.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. Bouncing Thoughts

_Italics are thoughts_

**Cleo's POV**

I awoke with a jolt, not really able to comprehend where I was. Once my eyes adjusted to the dim light I realized I was in my bed, a quick glance around the room showed that Emma and Rikki had slept over, which meant there was a full moon last night.

_Why can't I remember last night? _

_What happened? _

_What did we do? _

_Did we do anything?_

I quickly located my clock and found it to be 6AM, quick calculations told me the moon wouldn't set for another 15mins.

I decided not to go back to sleep, incase Emma or Rikki woke up and didn't realize the moon was still up, and just sat in bed. I looked to Emma to try and judge if she was going to wake up anytime soon when the weirdest thought came into my head:

_I really must ask Ash where he's taking me for dinner tomorrow. I just hope he doesn't spend too much on me._

That's not something I would usually think, although Ash is sort of cute, I don't think of him that way.

I just shook my head to try and disperse the wayward thought and turned to Rikki to see if she was stirring when it happened again:

_Hmm, Zane and I are better again, should I ask him out today or wait awhile?_

Now even though Zane turned out to be a 'good guy' I have never, nor will I ever like him in that way.

I tried to analyze the thoughts, but the more I thought about them, the more they seemed to bounce around in my head. This quickly gave me a headache and starting making me nauseous. I put my head between my knees and just tried not to think.

* * *

As my bedspread stopped spinning I lifted my head to look around the room again.

_What was I going to do?_

_Why was I thinking these thought?_

Maybe this was what the full moon did last night, like when I kissed Lewis under its influence. But, what if I was wrong? I mean, I couldn't say to either of my best friend's that I might be crushing on their boyfriends! All while dating Lewis! And Lewis, what would he say?

I grabbed my pillow, shoved my face into it, and screamed out my frustrations. As I lifted my head I heard a noise near the end of my bed. I slowly crawled to the edge and peered over; realizing this was very similar to something I would see in a horror movie.

Good thing I wasn't in a horror movie and all I saw was Rikki. Too bad she was moving, and moving meant she would get up soon. I was quite certain if I faced Rikki now I would jumble my words and somehow end up telling her I was in love with Zane.

After quickly checking my clock to make sure it was past 6:15AM I laid down to start faking sleep. My plan was to fake sleep while thinking of the situation I was in, however, my brain had another idea and I quickly fell back to sleep after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
